leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM044
* Closed * * }} A Dream Encounter! (Japanese: サトシとほしぐも！不思議な出会い！！ and ! Mysterious Encounter!!) is the 44th episode of the , and the 983rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 5, 2017, in New Zealand on March 1, 2018, in Canada on March 10, 2018, and in the United States on March 24, 2018 as the first episode of the twenty-first season, Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon—Ultra Adventures. Blurb After dreaming that he made a promise to the Legendary Pokémon Solgaleo and Lunala, Ash has a hard time waking up. On his way to school, he’s sidetracked by Tapu Koko, who guides him to a strange little Pokémon that looks like a cloud of stars. Lillie nicknames it Nebby, and Ash remembers his dream: he promised to take care of it! This attracts the attention of Lillie’s mother, Lusamine, the head of the Aether Foundation. She and her colleagues come to meet Nebby and offer to take care of (and research) this unknown Pokémon. But Ash is resolute in his promise, so Nebby’s identity is a mystery for now! Plot and find themselves in mountains surrounded by fog. They watch, as in the sky, two lights appear and and emerge. The two Pokémon looked down at Ash who understands and makes a promise. They disappear before emitting a beam of light where Nebby is formed. The Guardian deities sense Nebby's arrival as tries to calm his down. Gladion soon realizes that an Ultra Beast has appeared. At 's house, is trying to wake Ash and Pikachu up but they're still sleeping. With help from , Ash and Pikachu eventually get up. Ash starts to remember the dream he had where he had made a promise to Solgaleo and Lunala. During breakfast, they watch as the "Alola Woman of the Year" award is given to Professor Burnet. Professor Kukui explains that her research is best known on Ultra Wormholes. At the Altar of the Sunne, Professor Burnet, Lusamine, Wicke and Faba are examining the ruins where Professor Burnet had discovered a spike in energy readings from an Ultra Beast. Faba suspects this might have been an equipment malfunction which is put down to jealousy. They head off to do more research. Ash, Pikachu, and Rotom are on their way to the Pokémon School when they come across who leads them to Nebby, sleeping in the forest. Ash recognizes Nebby from his dream and remembers his promise. Rotom has no data on Nebby. At school, Professor Kukui greets the class and notices that Ash has yet to arrive. Ash arrives at that moment and shows Professor Kukui and Nebby. They watch Nebby and agree to do what they can to research it as gives it the nickname Nebby. Nebby starts crying leading everyone to attempt to calm it down and soon calms it down. They try and find out what Nebby likes to eat and discover that Nebby likes star candy. At Aether Paradise, Lusamine is alerted to a detection of an Ultra Beast's aura and they head to Melemele Island. Ash and Lillie arrive back at Professor Kukui's house and learn they have guests who want to see them and Nebby. Inside, Lusamine greets Lillie and embarrasses her by treating her like a baby. Lillie isn't pleased to see her and is annoyed at her evolving into . Professor Kukui introduces Ash to Professor Burnet, Faba and then Lusamine asks to be introduced to Nebby. Professor Burnet brings up images of the Guardian deities and Ultra Beasts and explains the legend surrounding them. They believe Nebby to be an Ultra Beast. They detected a spike in the aura's power and brings up an image of the Altar of the Sunne which Ash recognizes from his dream and explains what happened. Faba doesn't believe this as Lusamine asks Ash to let them look after Nebby, but remembering his promise, Ash wants to look after Nebby himself. Faba tries to prevent Ash from looking after Nebby but Lillie and Professor Kukui explain Ash's past with Tapu Koko and Lusamine agrees to let him look after Nebby. Major events * finds and befriends a , which nicknames Nebby. * Lillie reunites with her mother, Lusamine. * Ash meets Lusamine, Professor Burnet, Faba, and Wicke for the first time. * Ash learns about the Aether Foundation and Ultra Beasts. Debuts Humans * Professor Burnet * Aether Foundation ** Lusamine (in person) ** Wicke ** Faba ** Pokémon debuts * (Nebby) * * * * * * (painting) * (painting) * (painting) * (painting) * (painting) * (painting) * (painting) Characters Humans * * * * * * * * Samson Oak * Lusamine * * Professor Burnet * Wicke * Faba * * Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: Nebby ( ) (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * (Samson Oak's) * ( 's) * ( 's; ) * ( ; Silvally) * ( ; evolves; fantasy) * ( ; newly evolved; fantasy) * (Professor Burnet's; video) * (×2; ; one as a painting) * (×2; ; one as a painting) * (Nebby; debut) * (×2; ; debut; one as a painting) * (×2; ; debut; one as a painting) * ( ; video; debut) * (×2) * (video) * (×2; video) * (video) * (video) * (video) * (video) * (video) * (dream; debut) * (dream; debut) * (painting) * (painting) * (painting) * (painting) * (painting) * (painting) * (painting) Trivia * Poké Problem: What is the name of my mother who will appear in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: Lusamine, Wicke, Professor Burnet, Olivia ** Answer: Lusamine * This is the season premiere of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon—Ultra Adventures. * Alola!! returns as the opening theme, replacing the 20th anniversary edition of Aim to Be a Pokémon Master. * The shot of running up the hill on his way to the Pokémon School is similar to the first shot of Alola!!. * The title card is modified to display the Z-Power Ring from Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. * This is the first episode since Pasta La Vista! in which the "To Be Continued" screen is not extended in the dub. * When trying to feed Nebby some Moomoo Milk, makes a face resembling that of the art style of . * , Jessie, and James narrate the preview for the next episode. * The Who's That Pokémon? segment in the dub refers to the Pokémon by its nickname, for only the second time in the after From A to Z!. * This is the first appearance of since New Plot, Odd Lot!, 535 episodes and nearly 12 years ago. Errors * When slaps Ash awake, its tail becomes disconnected from its body for a split-second. Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |fi= |nl= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |he= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 044 Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Eine Begegnung im Traum! es:EP987 fr:SL044 it:SM044 ja:SM編第44話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第44集